


Talent Night

by antisocialpizzq



Series: Hamilton Dance AU [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ayyy, disgusting contortion, shes disgusting, this was literally my friend last year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialpizzq/pseuds/antisocialpizzq
Summary: Ayyy, my boi John has been working hard for his contortion routine and finally gets to show off his moves.





	Talent Night

It was talent night and everyone tittered excitedly. John's top secret routine was finally going to be revealed that night. In fact, it was the next routine. Currently, Angelica was dancing to a song about crushing the patriarchy. Angelica's ending pose, a needle, got minimal applause because everyone was too excited for John.

"Wow. I know that you're all excited for John, but can you at least be polite?" Angelica asked, snark evident in her voice.

They couldn't because the event they've been waiting for was finally there. A box with a sheet over it was rolled out to the middle of the practice room, and everyone looked around confusedly, wondering where John was.

The music started with a sharp opening, where the sheet of fabric was pulled of the box to reveal John, in a backbend on his elbows. He slowly rolled up from his backbend, staying compacted close to his back.

The music had a creepy theme to it, so when John climbed out of his box, it was done with disgusting contortion.

The rest of the routine followed in that manner, acrobatics, and contortion. When the routine ended, he was back in his box, back in his beginning pose. He had a standing ovation, the applause didn't stop for five minutes.

The next person up was Peggy, but even she had abandoned that post to talk to John about his routine.

"Is the reason that no one ever found out your routine because you were practicing at the circus center?" One student asked.

"Is the reason that Abigail never told us about your routine that she didn't make it but some circus-goers did? So cool!" Peggy asked.

John laughed. "Ha, no, it was just that we didn't think I could pull it off, so if we had to come up with a routine in a day, no one would know and I wouldn't look like a fool."

With all their questions answered, Peggy went to her beginning pose, a leg hold by her ear, and the other students sat down to watch the show.


End file.
